<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rough day by tjestenina_nije_prilog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484250">rough day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjestenina_nije_prilog/pseuds/tjestenina_nije_prilog'>tjestenina_nije_prilog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Established Relationship, Gaming, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Its trash, M/M, Not Beta Read, Painplay, Short One Shot, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Mark Lee (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjestenina_nije_prilog/pseuds/tjestenina_nije_prilog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haechan is gaming with Jaemin until Mark comes home from work a little frustrated. Haechan has a slight pain kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rough day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys this is shit but I got the idea and had to write it. So please enjoy this trash smut of mine :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal thursday afternoon. Hyuck was gaming as per usual and Mark was working 'till 5pm. </p>
<p>It was an intense game of overwatch and Hyuck was so invested in the game that he didnt hear the loud bang of the front door.<br/>
Once their bedroom door was slammed open Hyuck realized that Mark came home from work and that it was already 5:30pm. </p>
<p>"Hi babe"<br/>
Hyuck said turning his head towards the door with a wide smile but unfortunately Mark was not as enthusiastic as he was. </p>
<p>Mark didnt even say hello but instead climbed on the bed, gripped Haechans hips hard and pulled them up in the air so he was laying face down on the mattress with his butt hanging in the air.</p>
<p>Hyuck was so in shock that he forgot to react and just layed there with wide eyes.<br/>
Mark didnt waste any time and pulled Haechans shorts down along with his boxers. He smirked as he saw a rose gold butt plug in between Hyucks cheeks. Mark pulled it out with one swift motion to which Hyuck let out a whimper. </p>
<p>Mark spit on his two fingers and inserted them into Haechans hole.</p>
<p>"Hnnng ahhh!! What are you doing hyung??"</p>
<p>Hyuck enjoyed the burning strech and Mark knew that very well from their past experiences.</p>
<p>You see Haechan had a slight pain kink so things as no prep, slight bruises on his skin from when Mark holds his wrists too tight or hold his hips down with too much force, turn him on.</p>
<p>While Haechan is lost in his thoughts mark is already slicking his dick up with his spit and pulling his fingers out of Hyuck.<br/>
Haechan whines at the loss of fingers but gets cut off with the tip of marks dick pressing against his entrance.</p>
<p>Mark grabs Hyucks headphones and tosses them on the bed beside them and grips Haechans hair.<br/>
Hyuck was expecting to be pulled by his hair but instead, his head was pushed furter into the mattress and marks dick was tearing him apart at the same time. </p>
<p>When Mark was buried deep in hyucks heat he roughly pulled out and slammed back in with full force. Haechans eyes rolled back as a string of curses left his mouth.<br/>
Mark continued pounding at an incredible rhythm while hitting Hyucks prostate with each thrust until Haechan was begging to cum. </p>
<p>Hyuck suddenly felt a sting on his ass and came to a realization.<br/>
Mark hit him. </p>
<p>Soon another slap echoed through the room.<br/>
The sensation of Mark hitting his prostate, the grip on this hair and the sting of the slap was too much for Hyuck and in that moment white strings of cum coated his chest and the sheets underneath him. </p>
<p>He clenched around Mark and felt himself get filled up with hot cum. Mark collapsed beside him while panting out the sentence:</p>
<p>"It was a rough day at work, I'm sorry"</p>
<p>Hyuck came down fron his high and told mark that it was one of the best fucks of his life.<br/>
Soon after Hyuck got startled by his phone which was ringing and Jaemins name was shown on the screen. </p>
<p>Being too lazy to bring the phone up to his ear he put Jaemin on speaker. </p>
<p>"YAH HAECHAN I CALLED LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES. NEXT TIME MUTE YOUR MIC IF YOURE GONNA FUCK MARK."</p>
<p>To say Hyuck was dying from embarrassment was an understatement</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>